


Everything happened in a FLASH

by hinayeonnie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinayeonnie/pseuds/hinayeonnie
Summary: Dohyun wasn't prepared to that indescribable feeling, but he find that good.
Relationships: Nam Dohyon/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 23





	Everything happened in a FLASH

**Author's Note:**

> So, i tried to write something inspired by lala love by wjsn and coincidentally, it matched with x1's title flash kkk
> 
> Anyways i got some inspiration by their idol radio broadcast when they did that yaja time 
> 
> Sorry for any typos or mistakes, english is not my first language but i hope yall can give this some love :)

Dohyun was at least half an hour late. He frowned at the thought of Yohan's indignant expression as he waited where they were supposed to meet. They're going to spend the day walking around without any specific plans just because they miss spending time together.

When he finally arrived at the combined place, his breathing was ragged, sweat was running down on his forehead as he tried to look presentable before entering.

Dohyun was mentally prepared for the older lectures and pouts but the scene in front of him was quite different: Yohan was giggling at something that the boy in front of him said, the whole atmosphere around them full of fun. He approaches, curious and nothing, absolutely nothing prepared him to the feeling that carried him away after that.

When Yohan saw him, he let out a little shout of satisfaction and a somewhat high "finally!", turning the attention of the smallest in front of him to Dohyun. His insides were twisted into a strange feeling that he had never experienced before but it was good, very good. The boy looked a little disconcerted and said a low "good morning", smiling. That was enough for the newcomer to momentarily lose his ability to speak, looking just like a statue.

“Dohyunnie, sit down.” Yohan caught his eye, laughing of the embarrassment that growed here.

And so he did, alongside the older one, being able to have a better closed-up notice of his companion.

“Dohyunnie, this one is Dongpyo-yah, my neighbor. I hope you don’t get bothered by me asking him to come along.”

Dongpyo just nods shyly and Dohyun was about to greet him, stopping right after with a hand in the air as if he doesn't know what to do. He even tries to reverse the situation but before it gets any weirder, Yohan pated him on the back and told him to order something, restarting the previous subject with his neighbor.

Dohyun gets up and goes to make his order. While waiting, he stared at the boy who would spend the day with them. The boy was certainly shorter than himself, had a cute smile and fluffy cheeks, a recurring habit of rubbing his silky hair, and looked quite... different from the "good boy" type that he was used to see in other boys of his age. He was very cute, but also exaled a sassy aura that dragged his curiosity.

He only noticed that was lost in his own thoughts when the clerk asked him to take his order, what he did while feeling his cheeks heating up apologizing, returning to their table.

Dongpyo looks at him curious and without thinking, Dohyun, who was nervous to have the sudden attention on him, said:

“What's up?”

“Hyung.”

“What?” His confused expression intensified, owning a sharp smile from the boy on his front.

“Yohan-hyung told me that you're 14 and I'm 16, so you have to call me 'hyung'.”

Yohan’s laugh was present, breaking the silence that formed along with the surprised expression of the younger.

“You two will get along, apparently. that’s good”

Dongpyo made a doubtful expression and Yohan put his hands on the other's face, saying how cute his beloved friend was.

When everyone was done eating, they tried to decide which place to go first. After some time of suggestions and almost discussions, the three agreed that a gaming house would be cool.

They had a great time playing games and the youngers talked a few times, discovering minimal things in common, making that unfamiliar feeling seem more outcropped for Dohyun.

When they got tired, they started to look for somewhere to have lunch, happy to find an empty restaurant, since the peak of lunch time had passed.

Yohan was teasing Dongpyo — something remarkable that the older man loved to do — trying to make him to swallow a piece of chicken while the another one tried to pull free of his arms. When he finally made his 'victim' eat the food, he let him go and turned his attention to his own plate. Dongpyo quarreled and looked irritated by his hyung and then Dohyun notice a bit of sauce near his mouth. He took a napkin and wiped off the dirt catching everyone by surprise, including himself, since he wasn't used to have such an action with people he barely knew.

“Thank you, I think.”

“Dohyunnie is so kind.” Yohan uttered with a mocking tone.

“Hyung, you're very cute.”

Dongpyo shrieked at the boldness of that dongsaeng calling him cute when it passed only a few hours that they get to know each other. Even Yohan was surprised by that, knowing the boys very well to know that this action was out of the ordinary.

“Sorry hyung…” in fact, dohyun had no reason to apologize, however, he didn't want to risk spoiling that ride for something so small.

“Don't do it again, I don't like being called cute.” The pout on his lips contradicted anything the smaller could say, but this time Dohyun went silent, a smile forming on his lips.

After lunch, they went to some candy, clothes and accessory stores just to distract themselves, deciding then to stop at a selfie machine. Dongpyo was very reluctant, but yohan convinced him and the three went to take some souvenir photos. They made the possible combinations between them and took the trio photos as well, testing some effects. Dohyun asked Yohan for the pictures he had taken with Dongpyo, carefully storing them in his wallet, receiving from the older a mischievous smile and pokes at his rib. Yohan was happy to see that they were getting along for now.

Dongpyo asked to go to the bookstore because he needed to buy a book for his mother and they all went after him. As he went to the shop to get what he needed, the other two began randomly looking at the shelves, with no real intention of taking anything, just waiting for the other. When they finally left it was starting to get dark and Yohan thought it was a good idea to end the day there.

“How about we leave now? It's getting dark and Dohyunnie has time to get home. Do you mind, Pyonnie?”

“yah, don't call me that! and no, i don’t care” Dongpyo said, softening his expression.

Dohyun just stared at them, finding that hyung even cuter. he wanted to hug him and not let him go, squeeze his cheeks and run his hand through his hair, curious about how he would act with the contact... who knows... if they get closer, would he have such opportunities?

They started walking towards the subway station - luckily it would be the same transport to the same place, just a few stations of difference where they would get off - resuming the random business. He tried at all costs not to stare at the shorter boy too much, though it was almost impossible to contain his curiosity and ... what was that strange itch that formed in his stomach every time he smiled or made any expression indifferent to the implications of yohan?

The ride on the subway was silent, apparently they had no business left to maintain, so the silence between the group was present until Dohyun turned to say goodbye to the elders, thanking them for the fun day.

“nice to meet you Dongpyo-hyung... do you think that I could have your number? so maybe we could talk more with each other?” The nervous look was evident, and if he paid close attention, a pink color began to spreed on his cheeks.

“no. I'm not that easy.” a sassy smile appeared on the elder's lips “But maybe someday.”

Yohan laughed, though he felt a bit sorry for his friend, but he knew that this would happen, he couldn't blame them.

“ah... all right…” 

The station Dohyun was coming down at arrived, and Yohan gave his friend a quick hug, telling him to take care of himself and to text when he get home, while Dongpyo just said 'see you later' and gave a brief nod. Dohyun said goodbye and came down, still trying to process everything that happened that day.

He had met an interesting hyung and felt something inexplicable within himself and yet... got a challenge? Could it be called like that? He wasn't sure how to face it, maybe it would be nice to talk to Seungyon when he got home.


End file.
